


Bird Watching

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Barrel Of The Gun, Episode: s03e05 Interference, F/M, Guide To Bird Watching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cells have been checked and Michael faces the guards on duty. Has he gained an ally to help him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thrown together dabble that I had to get out of my system, during that scene it was impossible not to see the chemistry these two could carry together.

Bird watching, his ass was saved by a fucking book about birds. 

Michael was sure as he looked up towards the barrel of the gun that the uptight guard had his own personal accusations to what may have been going on. Tightly closing his eyes, he willed away the forming tears remembering the age old and strongly stereotypical comment about how grown men don't cry; nor do they wish to feel their lips crashing together within a heated passion whilst offering every ounce of their being towards the singular man who saved him.

Listening to Whisters broken pleas, catching the slight break in his tone, Scofield inwardly shook his head forcing his thoughts to focus on Sara. She'd still be waiting for him.


End file.
